<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tranquility by Sigilmancy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463748">Tranquility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy'>Sigilmancy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While not canon to their stories, I did see some stuff about what if Mage Inquisitors were made Tranquil and it was too good (or too angsty, your pick) for me not to do. So they deserve their own little one off over here in a corner for my 4 mage Inquisitors and their respective romance interests :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Mage Inquisitor &amp; Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eldi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was very, very wrong and Solas knew it. Perhaps even somewhere inside of him, in some part he wasn't willing to admit, he knew exactly what was wrong.</p><p>Eldi always visited him in the Fade when they had to be apart. It was a way to spend time together when they could not physically do so and a way for any important information to pass to either party more quickly than the regular channels of the Inquisition. Typically the latter was not needed, though Eldi would give him status updates of how the day had gone anyway and Solas would relay them to Josephine or Cullen as the situation called for.</p><p>He had not been able to find her in the Fade one night. An unusual circumstance, but no cause for alarm as there were any number of reasons for that to happen. A second night brought more worry, though, and after the third it was finally time to say something. Solas went to Hayden, Eldi's clan-brother, and informed him of the situation at hand. While Hayden didn't quite understand the severity of the situation he understood that Solas would not ask him to go chasing his sister lightly and was out the gates of Skyhold the same day.</p><p>After that it was a matter of waiting, but each night when there was no sign of the woman Solas loved he fell further into despair. There was very little that could cut someone off from the Fade so completely, the worst being the Rite of Tranquility, but he held out hope for the best case scenario that Eldi was simply being held captive and her Fade self bound to keep her from contact with anyone in the Inquisition.</p><p>That hope shattered the moment Solas heard the horns announcing the return of the Inquisitor, looking out from the battlements and seeing even from a distance that Eldi's eyes were blank now, thee symbol of the Chantry burned into her forehead a sure sign that she'd been made Tranquil. The same as her sister, the Inquisitor who rode beside her; that would be a difficult burden for Cullen to bear, but those thoughts were pushed aside in Solas' mind as he walked into the courtyard to greet the returning members of the Inquisition.</p><p>Solas found himself bracing anyway, preparing for Eldi to jump off her halla and run to him as she always had before. There would be no impact, no kisses, no chatter. Instead there was just....nothing.</p><p>"Come, you've had a long journey and you should rest." The words left his lips almost automatically as he offered the Dalish woman a hand, and she took it without protest.</p><p>He led her back to his little part of the keep, let her lay down where she could see all the murals he had painted on the walls. He was beside her, holding her, falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion as the anger faded to grief. He would wake before her, startled by the thought that maybe it was all just a nightmare, but as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face the glaring symbol on her forehead was a reminder of the stark reality of the situation. That things would not be the same ever, and he was going to have to come to terms with how Eldi was now because he could not fix her, he could not save her, he could not bring her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nixie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayden had returned, but the news was not great. Both of his sisters were now Tranquil, having been captured by Corypheus' forces and made as such through the secrets the magister had stolen from the Chantry and the various Templars that were now under his influence. As far as anyone knew there was no way to reverse the process, the symbols of the Chantry's sun burned into the foreheads of a Tranquil mage would be as permanent as their lack of emotion, their inability to dream, and the loss of all their magical powers as they were cut off from the Fade forever.</p><p>To Cullen, this was almost a fate worse than death. But perhaps that was the point; during his days in Kirkwall how many times had he stood by while innocent mages were forced into Tranquility? How many had cried, screamed, begged for mercy and been put in that state anyway? Lives changed because of his unwillingness to stand against the injustice of Meredith, and his own inability to see past what had happened to him at the Circle in Ferelden.</p><p>Still, those thoughts brought him no comfort. He cursed the Maker for taking away the one thing he had ever felt he truly loved, the Dalish woman standing blank as she dismounted and turned to him. Before Nixie would have been off her halla before it even stopped fully, running to him and practically tackling him to the ground in her joy, but now she simply stood quietly and waited. The blank expression on her face was too much, and it hurt him to think she would never smile again.</p><p>"Nixie..." Her name left his lips along with a half strangled sob, the murmuring of the gathered crowd hiding the sound. With their Inquisitor now made Tranquil those gathered at the fortress would now look to him and the others who had been the highest of advisors to Nixie, but Cullen knew he would need to step down from that position; he would not be able to lead while she was like this.</p><p>"Cullen. I missed you." Nixie had made her way over while he was lost in thought, looking up at him with now lifeless eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry my love. I should have been there, I should have protected you..." Cullen wrapped his arms around Nixie, his emotional barrier breaking as he cried into her shoulder.</p><p>"This is not your fault, and it was not your doing." Her toneless voice was no comfort to him, and it was no surprise that she did not return his embrace.</p><p>Shortly thereafter Cassandra and Vivienne came down, the Seeker guiding Cullen back to his own room and then taking Nixie to hers while the enchanter handled a situation that was unfolding as Solas had come down to greet Nixie's sister and learned the news. For now it was best that Nixie stay somewhere out of the way and that Cullen not be with her, and he couldn't deny that. He didn't even want to look at her, not while she was just a shell of the woman he loved, so he put up no fight on that end, isolating himself in his office and leaving the job of figuring out how to move forward to everyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Imalja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skyhold had its fair share of tense meetings, but none were quite so much as the one before them. When Imalja had not returned from the last mission and no one had heard from anyone who had gone the Inquisition had sent a larger force to scour the area, and word had come in just an hour ago that while they'd found the Inquisitor things were quite grim.</p><p>The Rite of Tranquility was something Cassandra was all too familiar with. Few Tranquil mages existed now; they could not defend themselves and were among the first to be slaughtered when the fighting broke out, and now Templars were far more likely to simply kill on sight than try to capture a mage and bring them back to be made Tranquil. But that didn't stop the knowledge of how the Rite worked from being there, and it hadn't stopped Corypheus' forces from getting their hands on it.</p><p>All Cassandra could do to quell her anger was focus no the practical matters. Someone had to lead the Inquisition, and the fewer people who knew about what had happened to Imalja the better.</p><p>"I think we can all lead together, and keep things running as smoothly as possible." Leliana quickly pointed out, breaking the silence of the room.</p><p>"I agree. I was already making excuses as to why Imalja could not certain places because he was on the front lines leading this fight, there is no reason that has to change." Josephine added.</p><p>No one wanted to say it, but they all knew that Imalja was a figurehead for the Inquisition. His position had been granted to him because of the Anchor, which some thought meant he was the chosen of the Maker. And while there was no arguing that he was good at the role that had been foisted upon him since he had been in a leadership position at the Circle he came from he could not do it alone; Leliana ran the network and agents that kept the Inquisition informed about the movements of Corypheus and his forces, Josephine handled all the political aspects, and Cullen kept the army running so they would be ready in case anything happened. Imalja was there to use the Anchor and take the fight to the front lines, and be an inspirational presence when he could be at Skyhold. It was not the ideal situation but the trio could run things without him.</p><p>Cassandra said nothing as the discussion continued. Eventually she left, breathing the cold air deep into her lungs to try and clear her head. Then she left, gathering the force of those Templars who had joined the Inquisition, other Seekers like herself, and anyone else she knew who would be effective in the fight. The Templars who did this to the man she loved were going to know her wrath, and they would pay with their lives.</p><p>Imalja returned in the dead of night, a missive sent to those who had retrieved him asking for such an arrival. There were no horns to announce him, no people waiting in the courtyard to see their Inquisitor, just Cassandra looking on with sadness in her eyes as someone helped Imalja off his horse. When he looked at her she turned her head, unable to face what he had become. All his passion was gone, and he would never again be the man she had come to have so much feeling for.</p><p>The next morning she rode out with the forces that would follow her for the hunt. Staying in Skyhold would do no good, she could do nothing for Imalja there and the entire fortress felt suffocating. She was better off charging headlong into something she could stab at with a weapon, working out her grief and anger on the enemy, rather than being constantly confronted with just how useless she was otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>